


[Podfic] The Answers

by Serdd



Series: The Quiz Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sequel, Short One Shot, happy little drabble, possibly over acted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: Sequel to The Quiz please read that one before this. Harry now knows who Tiger Lily is the question is how does he react.[AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Quiz Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692035) by bluebell-uk. 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [The Answers](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6066417/1/The-Answers)

**Author:** [bluebell-uk](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/438997/bluebell-uk)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:12:38

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XBn5ZsZBwLfc9zoPj8PskRAYge0FQQas/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> And my Instagram: [ Serdd @persephonenoble ](https://www.instagram.com/persephonenoble/)  
> **You can also Subscribe to my Podcast: Serdd's Audio Fanfiction!** Find it on iTunes, Google Podcasts, Spotify, Podcast Addict, & more! If you can't find it on your preferred podcast player; let me know and I'll add it. :D


End file.
